The present invention relates generally to pay-for-play, self-scoring electronic dart games. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic dart games having multiple targets.
Self-scoring, electronic, single target dart games typically offer a limited number of game play options. However, given the limited space often available for such games, the number or types of games available to players are limited. Further, the use of multiple target games are typically limited to the space constraints. More specifically, such multi-target games often require sufficient space to allow for maneuvering of the targets as the targets are changing position. Further, such changes in targets typically require that the game be manually operated, such as by a third-party attendant who may collect payment for game play, provide the darts to the players, and ensure the participants comply with the rules of game play. Further, such multi target gaming machines, if electronic, are complex and require a substantial number of duplicative electronics for use with the different targets.